Just A Friend?
by Minpoyy
Summary: [SVT] "Suatu saat nanti akan ada yang mematahkan hatiku, dan aku butuh kamu untuk memelukku". – Jihoon "Kamu tahu aku manusia juga kan Ji?" –Soonyoung". SoonHoon. SoonyoungXJihoon. HoZi. wanna come, rnr? :))


**Just A Friend?**

 **...**

 **Soonyoung X Jihoon**

 **...**

 **Yaoi, BoysLove**

 **...**

 **Present by junkurpoy**

 **...**

 **Drama, Romance, Angst**

 **...**

" **Suatu saat nanti akan ada yang mematahkan hatiku, dan aku butuh kamu untuk memelukku". – Jihoon**

" **Kamu tahu aku manusia juga kan Ji?" –Soonyoung** **"**

 **...**

 **Warn! Typo(s), cerita abal, pasaran, alur kecepetan, tidak sesuai EYD yang ditetapkan**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita punya Poy, Sebong punya Mak Bapaknya juga Pledis. Tapi Poy mau ngeclaim Jun ya? Ehehehehe.**

 **Nb: ini terinspirasi dari dialognya Raina di film Magic Hour.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **ENJOY**

 **...**

"Ji? Mau roti ga?"

"Enggak,,"

"Ji, mau susu ga?"

"Enggak Soon,,"

"Ji, permen?"

"Diem gak soon, aku tinggal yaa,," jika sudah begitu Soonyoung akan langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Tidak akan mengganggu Jihoon lagi.

Jihoon dan Soonyoung saat ini tengah dikantin menunggu teman-temannya yang lain. Sebenarnya teman Soonyoung, karena Jihoon hanya menemani Soonyoung. Tapi karena terlalu sering bermain bersama, sekarang teman Soonyoung menjadi teman Jihoon juga.

Jihoon dan Soonyoung merupakan sahabat karib sejak di Senior High School. Saking dekatnya, teman-teman mereka menganggap kalau mereka memiliki hubungan lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Namun Jihoon akan selalu membantah hal tersebut. Nyatanya hubungan mereka tak lebih dan tak kurang dari yang namanya persahabatan.

Mungkin karena kemana-mana selalu berdua. Dan Jihoon yang notabene nya adalah seorang yang pendiam membuatnya kesulitan mendapatkan teman. Terhitung hingga saat ini hanya Soonyoung lah teman Jihoon yang benar-benar menjadi 'teman'. Karena, yang lainnya hanya akan datang jika butuh dan pergi saat mereka telah mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan.

Soonyoung kembali larut dalam memakan sarapannya, sambil sesekali melirik Jihoon yang tengah asik dengan buku bacaan roman picisan ditangannya. Soonyoung sendiri tidak tau sejak kapan Jihoon sahabatnya ini mulai menyukai novel roman seperti itu. Yang Soonyoung tahu, bahwa Jihoon adalah seseorang yang kaku dalam hal seperti ibi, bahkan untuk sekedar bacaan romansa.

"Sejak kapan kamu suka novel picisan seperti itu Ji?" Soonyoung yang sudah kepalang penasaran, akhirnya menanyakannya pada Jihoon. Toh lumayan daripada harus diam-diaman seperti tadi.

"Ah, tidak. Lagi iseng aja."

"Itu permen ku Ji!" Jihoon tersentak saat Soonyoung memekik akibat permen miliknya yang diambil oleh Jihoon. "Bagi lah Soon. Pelit banget. Mana sih teman-teman mu? Lama." Dan Jihoon memberengut kesal. Karena hampir setengah buku berhalaman 300 lembar itu ia habiskan selama periode menunggu teman-temannya Soonyoung.

"Sabar sebentar lah Ji." Soonyoung menyandarkan kepalanya diatas bahu Jihoon. Secara refleks Jihoon mengusap kepala Soonyoung yang ada di bahunya.

"Yah seharusnya kita datang lebih lama lagi, lihat siapa yang sedang bermesraan disini... aduh Hao sakit." Soonyoung cepat-cepat menegakkan tubuhnya melihat teman-temannya sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Cubit aja terus Jun sampai membiru. Mulutnya itu tidak bisa dijaga kenapa." Soonyoung kesal. Siapa yang lagi bermesraan memangnya?

"Sudah, kalian berisik. Ji aku boleh minta bantuanmu tidak?" Jihoon yang merasa dirinya terpanggil segera mengangkat kepala nya yang sedari tadi hanya berfokus pada buku ditangannya. Jeonghan, sang pelaku pemanggilan telah duduk dihadapan Jihoon. "Bantuan apa Hyung?" Jihoon menyimpan bukunya kedalam tas, dan mulai terlibat pembicaraan dengan Jeonghan.

Soonyoung yang mulanya sangat berisik karena berdebat dengan Jun dan Minghao, sekarang bahkan menjadi sangat tenang hanya dengan mendengar suara merdu Jihoon lewat ditelinganya.

Soonyoung memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jihoon. Entah mengapa suara Jihoon menjadi lebih merdu dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Soonyoung jadi menatap Jihoon tak berkedip. Jika dalam komik mungkin sudah akan ada cahaya yang menyorot hanya pada Jihoon. Soonyoung melamun, Jihoon terlalu indah.

"Hei Soon. ini tisu, air liurmu menetes tuh."

"Sialan kau Jun." Dan terjadilah aksi kejar mengejar antara Jun dan Soonyoung.

.

.

.

"Mau ngapain sih Ji ke perpustakaan kota? Kenapa memangnya dengan perpustakaan kampus?" Kalau bukan karena Jihoon, Soonyoung sangat malas menginjakkan kakinya ke perpustakaan.

Tiba-tiba saja setelah jam terakhir kuliah, Jihoon menarik Soonyoung ke tempat parkir untuk segera mengambil motor sportnya.

"Mau kemana sih Ji buru-buru?"

"Udah cepetan deh ga usah banyak tanya." Dan disinilah Soonyoung, membawa beberapa buku tebal, mengikuti Jihoon mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Soonyoung pun sempat di buat heran, mengapa perpustakaan kota bisa seramai ini? Bahkan ini bukan pekan ujian. Dan Soonyoung hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Ji, udah ketemu belum? Berat nih." Soonyoung tertatih. "Tunggu ya Soon, aku sedang berusaha."

"Nah disana, ayo Soon." Dengan tanpa bersalahnya Jihoon menarik tangan Soonyoung dan membuat Soonyoung menjadi kerepotan dua kali lipat. Dia harus menyeimbangkan langkah nya. Juga berat dari buku-buku ini.

"Eh aduh, maaf aku tidak sengaja." Soonyoung melongok Jihoon didepannya dari celah buku diatas matanya. Yang Ia lihat, bahwa Jihoon tengan membungkuk meminta maaf karena telah menabrak orang tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Loh Jihoon? Benar Jihoon kan?"

"Loh Seungcheol Hyung! Sedang apa?" Soonyoung memicingkan mata, _Seungcheol Hyung, seperti nya familiar._ Begitulah yang ada dipikiran Soonyoung. Tapi Soonyoung tak bisa ingat.

"Oh Hyung, ini Soonyoung. Ingat kan?" Soonyoung tersenyum hingga matanya hanya tinggal segaris.

"Loh Soonyoung yang dulu di klub menari itu kan Ji?" Jihoon hanya mengangguk. Soonyoung masih saja memutar otak siapa laki-laki ini? Mengapa bisa kenal dia? Apa hubungannya dengan Jihoon?

"Soon ini Seungcheol Hyung yang ketua Osis dulu itu loh, masa tidak ingat?"

OH ASTAGA.

Seperti ada lampu imajiner yang tiba-tiba muncul di atas kepala Soonyoung. Sekarang Soonyoung ingat siapa laki-laki ini. Dia itu mantannya Jihoon. IYA DIA MANTAN JIHOON.

Entah kenapa Soonyoung merasa dadanya terdesak kedepan secara imajiner. Berdenyut-denyut nyeri seperti ada yang meremas-remas. Dan melihat betapa akrabnya Jihoon dengan Seungcheol sekarang membuat Soonyoung merasa diabaikan.

Tentu saja Soonyoung kesal. Dia tak suka diabaikan. Apalagi oleh Jihoon.

BRAKK

Soonyoung yang sudah kesal, menaruh tumpukkan buku tersebut di meja terdekat hingga membuat beberapa pengunjung perpustakaan kota berjengit kaget. Tidak terkecuali Jihoon dan Seungcheol. Bahkan Soonyoung sendiri.

Jihoon hanya memandang aneh Soonyoung yang tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja setelah membuat keributan. _Ada apa sih dengan anak itu?_

"Hyung, sepertinya aku harus menyusul Soonyoung. Aku pergi Hyung. Kita bertemu kapan-kapan lagi yaa." Dan Jihoon berlari sembari melambai pada Seungcheol menuju pintu keluar.

Namun Jihoon tak dapat menemukan Soonyoung yang mungkin sudah pulang dengan motor sportnya.

.

.

Jihoon akhirnya memutuskan untuk datang ke rumah Soonyoung.

Setelah menyapa ibu Soonyoung di bawah, Jihoon melesat menuju kamar Soonyoung yang ada dilantai 2 rumahnya. Ibu Soonyoung sudah sangat mengenal Jihoon dan tanpa segan langsung menyuruhnya menemui Soonyoung dikamarnya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Soon, ini Jihoon. Aku masuk ya?" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang empunya kamar, Jihoon langsung membuka pintu kamar Soonyoung dan langsung menemukan gundukan besar di tengah ranjang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Soonyoung.

Jihoon yang melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu secara sengaja menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Otomatis akan menimpa sang gundukkan. "Yak Ji berat tahu!" Soonyoung bangkit hingga membuat Jihoon jatuh dari ranjangnya. Jihoon pun hanya cengar-cengir kegelian melihat rambut Soonyoung yang acak-acakan.

"Kau kenapa sih Soon?" Jihoon naik keatas ranjang Soonyoung, duduk menyila didepan Soonyoung yang masih terlihat suntuk. Tangan Jihoon mengusap-usap rambut Soonyoung, mencoba merapihkan rambutnya yang berantakan.

Soonyoung hanya diam, memandangi Jihoon dihadapannya yang terlihat sangat mungil. "Soon jawab aku,," namun Soonyoung tetap diam.

"Soonyoung,," Jihoon menangkup pipi Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung,,,, jawab aku lah." Dicubitnya pipi Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung,, ada apa sih?" Jihoon menusuk-nusuk pipi Soonyoung dengan telunjuknya.

"Soon,,"

"Diam Ji, aku ngantuk." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jihoon, Soonyoung malah merebahkan tubuhnya lagi. Jihoon kesal. Tidak tahu apa kalau Jihoon sedang lelah. Memikirkan bagaimana cara membantu Jeonghan menyelesaikan papernya. Sekarang Soonyoung menambah-nambah masalah dengan ngambek tidak jelas.

"Aku benci padamu Soon!" Soonyoung berjengit saat pintu kamarnya dibanting cukup keras.

"Kan harusnya aku yang marah padanya? Kenapa jadi dia yang marah sekarang?" dan Soonyong mengacak-acak rambutnya lagi.

.

.

Jihoon yang saat ini tengah mengubur dirinya di dalam selimut merasakan sebuah tekanan disisi lain ranjangnya. Sampai sebuah tangan melingkari pinggangnya dan menariknya kedalam sebuah dekapan.

Jihoon mengenali aroma ini. Aroma hutan pinus setelah terguyur rintik hujan. Begitu menenangkan. Ini Soonyoung. Jihoon sangat hapal.

"Maafin aku ya Ji."

Ya, Soonyoung akhirnya mendatangi rumah Jihoon untuk meminta maaf. Kalau mereka berdua sama-sama keras, akhirnya tidak akan baik. Disinilah Soonyoung akhirnya mengalah. Dan ini pula yang membuat persahabatan mereka terjalin hingga saat ini. Karena Jihoon si keras kepala yang menyayangi Soonyoung sahabatnya. Dan Soonyoung Si jahil yang selalu mengayomi Jihoon sahabatnya.

Kesederhanaan ini yang membuat keduanya cocok.

"Aku yang salah. Aku kekanakan. Ga seharusnya aku marah ngambek ngambek ga jelas kayak tadi. Aku minta maaf." Soonyoung menelusupkan hidungnya di surai madu milik Jihoon.

"Aku Cuma kesel Ji. Aku ga suka diabaiin, tapi kamu abaiin aku. Aku juga ga suka kamu sama Seungcheol Hyung. Ga inget kamu dulu dia selingkuhin kamu?"

Jihoon yang merasa omongan Soonyoung semakin aneh, bangkit dari acara tidur-tidurannya. Jihoon menatap Soonyoung bingung. Maksudnya apa?

"Ya, aku ga suka kamu deket-deket sama Seungcheol Hyung lagi. Aku ga mau kamu disakitin lagi."

"Maksud kamu apa sih Soon? Aku ga paham? Deket-deket apa? Siapa yang mau balikan emangnya?" Jihoon mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Pokoknya aku ga suka kamu deket-deket Seungcheol Hyung atau yang lainnya."

"Ya tapi ke,,,"

"AKU SUKA KAMU JI." Dengan keberanian tinggi Soonyoung mengatakan itu. Jantungnya sudah berdegup tak karuan.

"Bercanda kamu Soon." Jihoon terkekeh hambar. Namun ditelisik dari sisi manapun pandangan Soonyoung tak menunjukkan kesan main-main sama sekali.

"Bercanda? Enggak Ji. Aku beneran suka sama kamu. Aku sayang kamu. Aku cinta kamu Jihoon!" Soonyoung menggenggam tangan Jihoon. Namun Jihoon segera menarik tangannya menjauh.

"Jangan main-main Soonyoung!"

"Ji, lihat aku Ji! Tatap aku! Dari sisi mana aku main-mainnya? Aku serius sam,,"

"TAPI AKU ENGGAK SOONYOUNG!" Jihoon meledak. Seharusnya dia ga perlu sampai segininya. Tapi Soonyoung yang memaksa.

"Kamu ngerti ga sih Soon kalo aku juga suka sama kamu sebenernya. Tapi ada hal yang ga mau aku rubah dari kita." Jihoon menangkup pipi Soonyoung. Pipinya telah basah oleh tetes-tetes airmata yang mengalir dari maniknya. Dan Soonyoung memilih diam mendengarkan Jihoon.

"Aku ga mau ngerubah kita jadi lebih dari sekedar sahabat Soon. Aku terlanjur nyaman sama kita yang sekarang. Aku bisa milikin kamu dan kamu bisa milikin aku tanpa ikatan yang ngebatasin kita Soon." Susah payah Jihoon menahan isakannya. Dia tak mau menyakiti Soonyoung. Karena sejujurnya Jihoon juga memiliki rasa yang sama dengan Soonyoung.

"Tapi aku ngerasa kalo aku butuh sesuatu diantara kita yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat Ji."

"Kenapa sih kamu sebegitu maunya ngerubah hubungan kita? Aku sayang kamu kok walaupun status kita sahabatan aja." Jihoon memeluk Soonyoung pada akhirnya. Tak mau menunjukkan airmatanya lebih banyak dihadapan Soonyoung.

"Dan kamu kenapa masih kekeuh sama hubungan sahabatan kita kalau nyatanya kamu sayang aku lebih dari sahabat? Kenapa Ji?' Soonyoung mengusap punggung Jihoon yang terlihat bergejolak di tengah isakannya. ini menyakiti telinga Soonyoung. Soonyoung tak suka Jihoon menangis. Apalagi Jihoon menangis karena dirinya sekarang.

Jihoon melepaskan pelukannya dari Soonyoung, kembali menangkup pipi Soonyoung. Tanpa diduga Jihoon melayangkan sebuah kecupan dalam pada sudut bibir Soonyoung.

"Kamu tahu ga? Kalo suatu hari nanti pasti akan ada yang matahin hati aku lagi seperti apa yang Seungcheol Hyung lakuin ke aku? Nah di moment itu aku butuh kamu untuk memelukku Soon. Nguatin aku. Nyemangatin aku. Karena aku tau Cuma kamu yang ga akan pernah nyakitin aku. Iya kan?" di kecup nya lagi sudut bibir Soonyoung.

"Kamu tahu aku manusia juga kan Ji?" Jihoon mengangguk. Dan Soonyoung mengecup dahi Jihoon.

"Kamu tahu kalau aku punya hati juga kan Ji?" Jihoon mengangguk. Dan Soonyoung mengecup kedua mata Jihoon.

"Kamu tahu kalau suatu hari aku akan tersakiti juga kan Ji?" Jihoon mengangguk lagi. Dan air matanya menetes lebih deras saat Soonyoung mengecup bibirnya lama.

"Tapi aku ga nyangka kalau aku bakal tersakiti secepat ini Ji. Dan itu karena kamu." Soonyoung tersenyum. "Tapi aku ga akan benci kamu. Karena kamu tetep sahabat terbaik aku." Soonyoung mengecup bibir cherry Jihoon kembali. Menyalurkan emosinya disana. Dengan tetes airmata keduanya yang menyatu menunjukkan betapa perihnya. Dan Jihoon membiarkan sahabatnya itu melampiaskan semuanya. Karena Jihoon tahu ini semua juga karena dirinya.

 **-FIN-**

 **lah ini apa coba? wkwkwkw itu apaan sahabatan tapi kisseu kisseu xD wkwkwkwk maapin Poy itu ngawur bgt hahaha.**

 **ini Poy tuh lagi iseng kemaren nonton Magic Hour gitu. trus pas adegan raina sama toby di pinggir jalan itu munculin ide poy buat bikin ini. yaudah deh ketik. jadi maaf kalo emang ada kesamaan dialog disini ya. karena Poy emang terinsirapsi dan menyadur dari sana. tapi ini beneran beda kok sama filmnya. cuma sama sebagian dialog aja. coba aja tonton filmnya lagi ehehe.**

 **nah kalo kalian udah baca cerita ga jelas ini, maukah kalian untuk menghujat poy di kolom review?**

 **terima kasih :)**

 **Poy sayang kalian :)**


End file.
